Liarina Morugaton
is a fictional character the manga Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Gekko. Personality & Character Liarina is deplicted as a strong willed woman. Although she appears to be very serious and take no nonsense, she is still a teenager, and as such, encounters issues when dealing with life or death situations. She was willing to give herself up to Juhanna and Sampo when faced with the destruction of the shuttle she was on at the time. Liarina tends to speak her mind and act upon will, with no regard to the feelings of her comrades, especially Argi. She initially held a hostile attitude when first encountering Argi, blaming him for the death of her father, going as far as pointing a gun at him. But does eventually count on him to be by her side. Besides Argi, when encountering other people she is seen kind and polite. She has stated that she will never forgive the ones who killed her father. She is willing to take on every sin as long as it will further her mission. Skills & Ability Being the daughter of a powerful business man, Liarina can get around and go into hiding with ease. She has political knowledge and knows her position well. In a crisis unfortunately, she is more a liability than an asset. History Liarina was the daughter of Ted "Daddy Ted" Morugaton, a businessman in charge of the trade route company, Tantotempo, based out of the Avalanche 5 resort colony. When she was around 16 years old, Liarina had moved away from her father's business- which saved her life when an unknown organization set its sights on Tantotempo, assassinating Daddy Ted, leaving the man to task Argi Mirage and Volco Warren with protecting Liarina from the mysterious assailants. After her father's murder Liarina was to be smuggled by shuttle to Dort, where she could lay low until Volco and Argi could reach her, but the shuttle was attacked by Sampo and Juhana Hakuri, a brother-sister Human Debris team. When the siblings threatened to shoot down the entire shuttle, Morugaton reluctantly surrendered, but she was saved by the timely arrival of Argi and the Gundam Astaroth. Immediately, Liarina took a disliking to Mirage, pulling a gun on him and blaming him for Daddy Ted's death, until she was talked down by Volco. After two days of mourning inside the Astaroth, Liarina finally emerged resolved to take revenge on her father's killers, much to Volco's chagrin. On her orders, the three diverted paths to Under 3, a spaceport where they could meet with Buvulio Incina for help. Incina identified the mobile suit that killed Ted as Gianmarco Salerno's property, a member of Tantotempo's board of directors. With the current board of directors split between voting for Salerno or Rosario Leone to take over the company, Liarina decides to try using her own position to influence the vote and allow Leone to win. The three once again narrowly avoid Salerno's forces, this time taking Incina's assistant Nanao Karolina with them in an attempt to escape Under 3 while Gjallarhorn forces distract Salerno's Human Debris. Just before they can get away from the colony, however, they are stopped by the STH-14/T2C Kallisto, forcing Argi to deploy in the Astaroth to fight it off. Upon arriving at Leone's station, Liarina was personally greeted by the man, who apologized for not keeping a closer eye on her father's safety. Before she was willing to put up her support for him, Liarina requested a face-to-face with Gianmarco, to hear firsthand why he had her father killed- forcing Rosario and Nanao to pull weapons on her, revealing themselves to be the true force behind the coup in Tantotempo. One of Rosario's men shot Volco in an attempt to strongarm Liarina into accepting his demands, but the appearance of Argi and the Astaroth allowed her to escape. Forced to escape a colony under threat of both Gjallarhorn and Tantotempo forces for a second time, Liarina boarded the Astaroth with Argi, when they encountered an unknown Gundam frame wearing the majority of the stolen armor from the original Astaroth. Despite Volco's support and Argi's skill, the Astaroth was no match for the superior Gundam, and Liarina was only able to survive the battle thanks to Gianmarco's appearance allowing the two to retreat. Relationships Ted Morugaton Her father there relationship was close her reaction of his death was angry then sorrow retreating into the cockpit of the Astaroth, she deeply mourned him after learning the details of his death. Argi Mirage She shows a distasteful hostility towards him after learning her father sacrificed his life to save him, she partially blames him for his death. Volco Warren She showed concern for him after being shot and was willing to do what was needed in order to spare his life. Gallery Liarina Morugaton 1.jpg Liarina Morugaton 2.jpg Liarina Morugaton 3.jpg Liarina Morugaton 4.jpg Liarina Morugaton 5.jpg Liarina Morugaton 6.jpg Liarina Morugaton 7.jpg Liarina Morugaton 8.jpg References